Final Destination: Lions Gate Bridge
Olivia Reynolds (not from final destination) has a terrible preminition, that her and her coworkers are going to die on a bridge. Plot Olivia Reynolds sits on a bus next to her friend Val. Harris walks over to kiss her. Suddenly, everyone notices the bridge is going to collapse. They all rush out knocking Gary to the floor and escape, standing on him. As Terry walks over him, her heel from her high heels impales him through the throat. Terry panics, still on the bus. The bus falls into the water killing her. Harriet runs to the side railings in attempt of escape. The concerete begins to crack,making her hold onto the railings. A van begins to roll towards her, crushing her. Timothy runs in front of cars in escape. He jumps and runs across some, but as he is about to jump ontop of another car, a bigger car hits him, slamming him into the other one crushing him. Olivia, Val, Harris, Derek, Hannah, Judd and Lauren are running together. A cable supporting the bridge comes loose and obliterates Lauren. Judd turns around seing the remains of his love interest, but the bridge collapses under him, making him fall, landing on concerete, holding up the bridge, killing him. To get to the other side of the bridge, the survivors must jump. Hannah jumps across, but fails, slamming her face into the road and falls to her death, landing on a boat. Derek jumps too, but is impaled through the stomach by the sail. Harris attempts to jump and makes it, but only to be bisected by a slider, falling out of a van. Olivia and Val see a railing they could cross. Val goes first and survives. As Olivia goes across, it becomes loose. Olivia reaches for her hand but she falls down and holds onto the end of the railings. Val attempts to rescue her, but the railing falls, with Olivia holding on at the bottom and Val at the top. As it falls and lands on concerete supporting the bridge, the end which lands on Olivia's throat decapitates her and Val is bisected on the top. As Olivia's head is about to fall into the water, it zooms into her eye, as she awakens from her preminition. Olivia stops the bus and tries to get her friends to escape. She runs out of the bus and everyone gets out to see what she's doing. The bridge begins to crack and they escape. They watch as they see people falling, obliterated, crushed, drowning. The next day everyone is at the funeral of the bridge deaths. William Bludworth confronts Olivia and Val, talking to them about death and walks away. Gary can't come to her funeral, because he has a very busy day at work and has too much days off. Gary sits in his office in a tall building answering phone calls. Gary steps into the elevator but then he gets out because he needs to do something. But his leg gets stuck in the elevator door, which is malfunctioning. As the elevator rises up, he is dragged up. He attempts to pull his leg free but can't. After her leg is severed, he gets it out and runs around in pain. He falls out a window, only to land on a pole, impaling him through the chest. The survivors see his death from the funeral. Olivia goes back to Bludworth for more information. The next day, the surviving coworkers sit at the office building as Olivia discusses death to them. Terry can't take it anymore, due to her husbands death. She leaves the office building, heading home. Olivia tells the group the order of deaths as Gary, Terry, Harriet, Lauren, Judd, Hannah, Derek, Harris, herself and Val. Harris doesn't believe and leaves, forcing Val to come with. Hannah realises they need to rescue Terry before it's too late. Terry, meanwhile, is making her own dinner. When chopping tomatoes, she places the knife in the knife holder the wrong way, making the sharp part point up. She knocks over a cup of water and it spills over the kitchen floor. She goes in search for a towel, leaving her stir-fry on the highest temperature on the stove. It takes her a few minutes to find one and as she races into the kitchen, she slips on the water and her neck lands on the knife impaling it, also she spills a bottle of oil into her stir-fry. As it is halfway through her throat, she begins to bleed to death, the food catches on fire. Terry moves her arms around in pain, as she is dying soon, she knocks the frying pan off the stove which lands on her head incinerating it as she dies. As they arrive at Terry's house, she is already dead. Harriet realises she is next and the rest of the coworkers have another meeting. Harris begins to believe this. Harriet panics. They try to calm her. Olivia meets up with Bludworth on finding new ways to cheat death. She hears the kill or be killed rule and tells the others. At night on the streets, Harriet confronts a lady in attempt of taking her life. Harriet threatens her with a handgun but Judd sees the incident. Judd tries to calm Harriet, but she complains walking on the road, saying how much she deserves to live. Unexpectingly a truck is approaching. Harriet drops her gun and attempts to escape the road, but slips on her gun. The truck runs her over, leaving her blood everywhere killing her. Tim is at the office building to pick up something. As he gets into the elevator, it begins to malfunction. Tim opens the top and goes up it, above the elevator. Suddenly, the elevator begins working again and heads straight for the top floor. Tim stands up and looks at the top and he is crushed. In the morning, Olivia awakens to the news of Harriet's death. She calls work, but Judd had already told them. Lauren meets Olivia at Cafe Le Miro to talk to her. Lauren is saddened at the fact of her being next. Judd arrives, saying he saw Harriet die. He mentions everything she did. Lauren, Olivia and Judd leave the cafe and walk down a footpath. As Lauren leaves, she is about to be hit by a car, but Judd pulls her back, thus making her cheat death. Unfortunately, Judd fell and his face was smashed by the front of the car, killing him. Olivia organises another meeting with the survivors to visit Olivia's house. She exlpains to them about how Lauren cheated death and Judd was killed saving her. Hannah is to die next according to the list. Hannah runs like crazy, over-reacting about what is going to happen. Hannah leaves in her car, ditching Derek. Derek leaves aswell and begins walking. Hannah drives onto the Lions Gate Bridge, which is currently being constructed. She crashes into a crane, making the hook from the crane crash through her windscreen obliterating her face, killing her. Everyone hears about Hannah's incident on TV. Derek cries and attempts to commit suicide in his house but can't. Lauren comes over to comfort him. Derek is calmed down. Shortly a cloth catches on fire from leaving his stove on. The fire spreads around the kitchen. Lauren escapes the house but Derek is still in there. Oil falls over spreading it around the kitchen, making the fire spread too. Derek soon burns to death in his house. Lauren watches him die through a window. One day at work the janitor is arguing with Harris. The argue makes pencils spill on the floor near the window. When the janitor tries to attack Harris, Val Olivia and Lauren help push the janitor off of him. Unexpectingly, the janitor slips on the pencils and falls out the same window as Gary did to his death. The four realise altogether they had taken his life and have cheated death. One year later, Harris, Val, Olivia and Lauren are going on vacation. In the hotel rooms, Harris takes the trash out and puts it in the chute. The bag was too big and gets stuck in. Harris sticks his head in trying to push it down, but falls with it. He lands in the bin. He attempts to get out and the bin shakes. He holds on to the outside with his hands and lifts his head up. Suddenly, the lid falls and falls on his head decapitating him, and chopping his fingers in half. Later, Val, Olivia and Lauren find out about his death. Once they are on the plane back home when it is almost at the airport, it begins to blow up. As everyone starts to be incinerated, Olivia escapes the passenger's area and escapes to the cockpit as Val and Lauren burn to death. Olivia notices the front window has smashed and is sucked out and tries to hold on for life, only to let go and is bisected by the wing of the plane. The upper portion of her body to fall into the engine, hacking it to bits. The blood that speeds out of her lower portion spells out in the air, "death". Meanwhile. Bludworth watches the plane blow up from the ground, the lower portion of Olivia's body lands right in front of him. Deaths Preminition #Gary - Impaled through the neck by Terry's high heel. #Terry - Drowns in the bus as it falls off the bridge. #Harriet - Crushed by a van. #Tim - Crusehd between two cars. #Lauren - Obliterated by a cable supporting the bridge. #Judd - Fell to death, landing on concerete which holds up the bridge. #Hannah - Fell to death, landing on a boat. #Derek - Fell off bridge, only to be impaled throgh the stomach by the sail. #Harris - Bisected by a metal slider, which fell out of a van. #Olivia - Decapitated by the railings. #Val - Bisected by the railings. Real #Gary - Leg severed by a malfunctioning elevator door, fell out a window and landing on a pole, impaling him through the chest #Terry - Impaled through the neck by a knife, then head incinerated by a frying pan. #Harriet - Flattened by a truck after tripping on a gun. #Tim - Crushed on top of an elevator going to the top floor. #Judd - Face slammed by a car, while saving Lauren. #Hannah - Face obliterated by a hook on a crane. #Derek - Burnt to death in his kitchen. #Janitor - Pushed off of Harris, slipping on pencils and fell out the same window as Gary and impaled through the chest after landing on a pole. #Harris - Decapitated by a garbage bin. #Val - Incinerated in a plane accident. #Lauren - Incinerated in a plane accident. #Olivia - Sucked out of the cockpits window, only to be bisected by the wing of the plane and the upper part of her body hacked in the engine.